


Appreciation

by Alexwritesfics



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: An ode to Andy Parker's butt, Canon Divergence - S6, M/M, Rimming, Smut, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesfics/pseuds/Alexwritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas doesn't always admire Andy from afar these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I know I said the tentacle fic was next on the list, but the Christmas special is most likely gonna suck at this rate, so let the filthy sinammon roll fix you up with something. This was a time before health and safety in the workplace laws, lol

Thomas looked over at Andy with admiration. It was hard not to these days - Andy was making quite a name for himself down at the village for his talents as a handyman - and with the summer getting hotter all the while, he often stripped down to his undershirt during his odd jobs around the village. Now everyone else was catching a welcome glimpse of those toned arms that Thomas adored so much. Girls seemed to really _notice_ the footman as he walked by lately.

Thomas didn't mind - but he would take Andy's hand in his if he could whenever this happened, happy that Andy was getting attention but proud that Andy was already spoken for. Andy and Thomas had been courting for some six months now, and Thomas hadn't felt this content with his life in a long while.

But today, it wasn't the muscles in Andy's arms that Thomas was focusing on. Andy was stood on a ladder while fixing some shingles, giving Thomas a fairly wonderful view of Andy's behind.

'Alright?' Thomas called up.

Andy jumped a little, probably not expecting Thomas to arrive so early - he was still always so _surprised_ to see Thomas anywhere, Thomas had gathered - but soon smiled and waved back. 'I should be done soon,' the footman said. '...It's nice to know you're taking an interest in my work, though.' He raised an eyebrow. Andy caught on easily these days.

'Well, everyone at the abbey's proud of you. You're essentially working two jobs and you're doing it well,' Thomas said honestly.

'Like I said, I'll be done soon...'

'Couldn't wait. I had to see you.'

'I-Is there something wrong? Do you need me to come back to Downton?'

'No. I just really wanted to see you.' Thomas walked over to where Andy was, enjoying the warm summer breeze.

'...Eh, you can't distract me at work!' Andy said mock-seriously, laughing. 'And you're the worst distraction of all, Thomas.'

 _Thomas._ Andy must have felt pretty safe there, safe enough to forego the public "Mister Barrow".

'Well, you're driving some of the girls in the village to distraction, Mister Parker,' Thomas replied, raising an eyebrow. 'They're always asking after you, so I hear. I think they're hoping you'll finally make up your mind and take one of them out.'

Andy blushed, though he looked rather pleased. 'I think they'll be waiting a long time, then. I'm already spoken for, you know that...' Andy's eyes flickered down to Thomas' lips. Just for a moment.

Thomas was now close enough to that magnificent behind, something he felt like Andy's new legion of admirers often overlooked. Or if they didn't, it was no matter. Thomas doubted they loved it as much as he himself did, and after all... He was the lucky one, able to have the honour of touching it.

Thomas made sure he didn't catch Andy unawares, maintaining eye contact as he finally reached up to caress it. Andy's long legs tautened slightly.

'...Y-You're going to make me fall off my bloody ladder...' Andy said, but he was smiling, cheeks pink from the attention he was receiving.

Thomas' touch became slightly rougher. 'I was thinking...'

'W-Well, that's always fairly dangerous...'

Thomas smiled a little at the footman's words, but pressed on anyway. 'I was thinking about what we were talking about last week...'

'We talk about a lot of things,' Andy reasoned, but Thomas had got through. Andy had clocked it. He knew _exactly_ what Thomas was talking about.

'...You were really shy about it so I dropped to subject, but like I said, I've thought about it... And I'm definitely wiling to try.'

Andy's breath hitched.

Thomas took a risk and lay his cheek against the swell of Andy's behind. Andy's breath hitched again and he pressed against Thomas' face seemingly unconsciously.

'I-I'd like that,' Andy said. 'But I'm _really_ going to fall off this ladder in a minute, so...'

Thomas reluctantly pulled away from his young lover. 'I'll see you at lunch then,' Thomas said.

'I hope I'll see more of you tonight,' Andy said, blushing but with conviction. He was getting a lot better with discussing matters of the bedroom.

Thomas smiled, lighting his cigarette as he walked away. He hoped for the very same thing in Andy.

~*~

Thomas gave a muffled moan as he buried his tongue in-between Andy's arse cheeks, Andy moaning in kind and pushing greedily into Thomas' face, like he'd been needing this for a hell of a long time.

Thomas had had this done to himself once before, but he'd never been the one to provide it for someone else.

As he heard Andy cry out nonsense into the pillow and felt Andy shake beneath his touch, Thomas was glad he'd said yes to the footman's request.

Andy rubbed himself frantically against the mattress - so close to finishing already - and so Thomas slowed it down, giving small, teasing licks, running his fingers over Andy's squeezable buttocks in a way that would probably leave marks in the morning.

From the way Andy gasped for more, Thomas took it that the footman didn't mind.


End file.
